Dreamstate
by MidnightNeko-0204
Summary: Amu won't wake up and she has a big test in school. And Ikuto wants to...help? But he hears something he shouldn't have while Amu was dreaming. Will this make or brake their relationship? My first chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I was going to make this a one-shot, but I wanted to continue writing so it's going to be a chapter story. I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be, but I'm confident about it ^_^ I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my last story. Those comments inspire me to write new stories so if you want more, YOU BETTER REVIEW!!! Enjoy my first chapter story!!**

Dreamstate

_Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Be_--

"Agh! Just shut up already!" Amu yelled as she slammed her hand down on the annoying clock. She turned around and went back to sleep. It wasn't long before her three charas came to wake her up.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Get up! Get up!" they exclaimed excitedly. But Amu was in too deep of a sleep to hear them. The only thing that broke through her dreamstate was Miki worriedly saying, "I hope she didn't forget about the test she was supposed to have this morning..."

Outside, there was a certain cat-eared male in his favorite tree across from Amu's balcony. (We all know who it is, so why try to be suspenseful?) "Ikuto, nya!" Yoru exclaimed. He had just come back from spying on Amu and her charas to see why she wouldn't get up. Ikuto knew when Amu's charas came to wake her up, she'd always shoot out of bed like a rocket and get ready hurriedly so as she wouldn't be late to school. When she didn't this morning, he got worried and asked Yoru to go see what was up.

"So, what's the problem?" Ikuto asked lazily.

"Well," said Yoru. "It seems like as though she's in a deep sleep and nothing will wake her up. It aslo seems like she had something about a test this morning..." With that Ikuto jumped on Amu's balcony, his ears and tail twitching. And that infamous smirk plastered on his face.

Miki, Ran, and Suu were so busy flustering about Amu's situation they hardly noticed the cat-eared stanger and his equally cat-eared friend enter the room. Keyword: _Hardly._ If it weren't for Yoru's incessant chating from excitement, Ikuto would've made it in easily without a sound.

"Ikuto!" The three girls said, startled. "And Yoru, nya!" Yoru said, upset that he wasn't acknowledged. An awkward silence enclosed the room when Ran decided to speak up. "So what are you guys doing here, anyways?" "Well we heard about Amu's situation," Ikuto said. "And we wanted to help." The three girls looked at the two cats skeptically but decided to let them try anyway.

Ikuto walked to the bed and heard Amu mumbling something. "What? What are you saying?" he said, shaking her lightly. The shaking shifted her position slightly, so he could hear more clearly.

"Test too hard...should've studied...too busy thinking about I-"

"ACHOO!!!"

"What a perfect time to sneeze Yoru." "Gomen ne Ikuto, nya." "It's okay. Come here for a second." Yoru floated over to Ikuto only to be flicked in the forehead. "Oww, Ikuto!" Yoru exclaimed, rubbing his now red forehead. "What was that for, nya?!" "That was for sneezing. Now go away." Yoru was going to respond, but was interrupted by Amu's mumbling.

"Gahh! Why is he popping into my mind now? During such an inportant test? But still... Agh! What are you thinking Amu? He's a perverted cat-ears cosplay guy! You shouldn't be thinking about that! But... I can't push away this feeling..."

Ikuto could just sit there with a shocked expression on his face. But not long after did that shocked look turn into a devilish smirk. "Well she's dreaming about me, eh?" he thought. "Well I could have fun with this..."

He went around to the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close enough for his mouth to be close to her ear. He did this because he wanted to find the meaning to her mumblings. For this, he had to talk to her through whispering in her ear.

"So you're thinking about me Amu?" he whispered. She responded saying, "I-Ikuto! What are you doing in my class?! Don't you know I'm taking a test?" He could see the light blush start to from on her face. He smirked and continued on. "I just wanted to see you _Amu..._" He dragged out her name, usually showing he was teasing her. Then he purred.

He purred! Purred! Tsukiyomi Ikuto never purred in front of people! But, it felt so comfortable so he continued purring as he said, "Can't a guy come to see his _girlfriend_ once in a while?"

He watched as ger blush gradually became darker. A color so red it made a cherry question its natural color (does that even make sense? whatever) She moved around in her sleep causing Ikuto to release his grasp on her. He moved away a couple of inches, feeling the edge of the bed coming closer.

As she thrashed on her bed Amu cried, "Stop teasing me so much Ikuto! You have no idea how that makes me feel!" He stopped moving and asked aloud, "How _does_ that make you feel?"

"I don't know," she answered, now still from her thrashing. "It makes me feel like you don't think of me as anymore than a child." Ikuto was saddened at that comment. He never meant to make her feel childish. It was just his way of showing his love for her. (That's right, he loved her.) "But," she continued. "It also makes me love you more."

With that, he grabbed her and whispered, quite loudly, "I love you too." He watched as her eyes fluttered open. "_Now_ is the time she decides to wake up?!"

"What did you just say?" Ikuto could just look at her with a shocked expression. "Aren't you even surprised that I'm in your room? Let alone your bed?!" he asked, still not believing his eyes. "We'll worry about that later. Did you really mean what you said just now?" He could've sworn he saw a twinkle in her eyes. She just kept looking at him until he finally cracked.

"I said that I loved you too and yes, I really do mean it." Amu saw the light blush appear on his face and was instantly too shocked to do anything. Was she still dreaming? I mean come on, Ikuto? Blushing? She was snapped back to reality when she heard Ikuto speaking.

"So what about you? Did you really mean what you said?"

"I did mean what I said." A light blush forming on her face. "So what did you say Amu?" Ikuto asked deciding to have a little fun. "I said that I l-lo-lo..." she whispered. "I can't you hear Amu." He said laughing, knowing he heard every word she said perfectly. "I said that I loved you." she replied suddenly. "I know." And with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. (I refuse to get down to the nitty-gritty! I won't do it! You can't make me!)

They had to break apart for air after a few minutes. Ikuto leaned and whispered into her ear, "It's a good thing you're lazy in the morning. Otherwise, you would've gotten up and taken the test and this never would've happened." "OH MY GOD!" Amu exclaimed. "I completely forgot about the test!" Meanwhile, Ikuto and the charas (thought I forgot about them, eh?) just sat there laughing while Amu blushed furiously trying to figure out what to do about her test. I guess falling asleep isn't so bad after all...

**There it is, the first chapter! I'm working on the second chapter right now and I will make sure to post it A.S.A.P. I'm so addicted to writing these things that instead of paying attention in class, I'm busy writing new chapters! I'm so excited because spring break starts in two days and that means a whole week dedicated to writing Amuto stories! So be prepared and don't forget to R&R! ^_^ Silly me, I forgot the disclaimer again! Tell me, do we have to write these things everytime?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Amu-koi..." She watched as his muth gradually came closer to hers.

"Nani Ikuto?" His mouth stopped abruptly. It even backed away a few centimeters.

"Now that we're _dating, _you are now to call me 'koi'." he said with a smirk.

"Fine Ikuto...-koi," she said. Desperately trying to hold back a blush, her attempts useless. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," he continued. His mouth moving again. "How are we gonna tell the guardians about our...situation."

She could just look at him in shock. And that's when he decided to swoop in for the kill.

---Next Day(At School-Lunchtime)---

"Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san! Are you okay? Hinamori-san!!"

Amu came out of her trance with a jolt. "Yes, I'm okay Tadase-kun," she said in her Cool & Spicy way. "Now can you please stop shaking me?"

"Gomen Hinamori-san. It's just you were so out of it. What were you thinking about that had you in so deep of a trance?"

"Oh, it was nothing. The test was just so hard this morning. I should've come to school yesterday!" she complained. "The tesy would've been sooo much easier! I can't believe they made the make-up test harder!"

'But nooo,' she thought. 'I had to be with Ikuto! No, I'm sorry, Ikuto-_koi_. Gosh!' (Don't worry, she still loves him, she's just venting^_^) What she was really thinking about was how to break the news to the other guardians. She knew Ikuto had an idea, she just hoped it wasn't perverted. 'But knowing Ikuto, it's definitely going to be pervy. Ah well...'

Just then, the bell rang indicating the end of lunch.

Amu was so engulfed in her thoughts again as she walked to school, she didn't notice two pink eyes watching her go. 'Maybe I should ask her out,' Tadase thought. 'I mean, I've already confessed to her and there's no one else that likes her (how mean!!), so why not? I'll leave a note in her locker before school ends. I hope she reads it...' he thought happily as he walked to school.

---(After School-Lockers)---

Amu watched as two notes fell out of her locker. One was labeled 'Tadase' and the other 'Ikuto-koi'. 'Of course,' she thought. She noticed one of the letters were already opened: Tadase's. She decided to read that one first.

_Amu,_

_Please come to the garden a few minutes earlier than usual. I need to ask you an important question. It is very urgent and I'd really appreciate it if you did._

_Tadase_

'Hmm, I wonder what the important question is...' she thought. 'Oh well, onto the next one.' She readied herself for what she knew awaited her.

_Dear Amu-koi,_

_I read what that Kiddy King wrote and i have a feeling I know what he's going to ask. Just go along like he asked you to. It seems I have a change of plans..._

_Love, Ikuto-koi_

She could see the smirk on his face as she read the last sentence. 'Ah well,' she thought. 'It can't be too bad, can it?'

---(After School-Guardian Garden)---

Tadase waited in the garden for his favorite pink-headed girl. His hopes were lifted when he heard her speak.

"Tadase-kun," she said. "What did you want to ask me that was so important that we had to meet before the actual meeting?"

"Um..." he started. "Do you remember that time when i confessed to you?" She nooded and blushed remembering what had happened that _night._ 'Good,' he thought. 'She's blushing. That must mean she likes me back. (Only in your dreams, pally.) "Well," he continued. "I was thinking if you wanted to go out with me after the meeting... like on a date." he added quietly.

Amu could just stand there, shocked. 'Ikuto knew this was going to happen?' (No he didn't _know_ young Amu-san he said he _had a feeling._ Pay attention to the details!) she thought. 'Why didn't he give me some kind of warning?!" She felt her face go hot. She felt something press softly against her lips and heard Tadase say, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Give you a little while to think about it."

Amu still stood in a statue-like position. She then slowly brought her hand to her mouth, covering it. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew her face must be extremely red, but she didn't care. She could only think one thing, 'How am I going to tell Ikuto?'

She heard a _thump_ behind her, but didn't turn around. She knew who it was. And she was more scared than she ever was before. She felt two arms wrap around her waist, pulling her.

"Don't worry," the figure whispered in her ear. "I saw everything."

She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. He could see sorrow and regret reflected through them. He pulled her closer and with a small smile said, "It's okay. I know it's not your fault." Amu buried her face in his chest and hugged him even tighter. Ikuto brought his hand underneath Amu's chin and lifted her head. In a moment they were kissing. They both froze in that position when they heard someone shout,

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! What are you doing here?!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooray the second chapter's done! I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger there, but you're all smart cookies you can figure it out yourselves. I'm almost done with the third chapter and it will be up very soon It kinda sucks that you have to wait 4-8 hours to put up a new chapter/story, doesn't it? It is my ritual now to put the disclaimer at the end (mostly because i keep forgetting it the beginning -_-"). Hope you like the story so far! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko: Hi there! I'm going to try and do the whole script thing cause it looks kinda fun ^_^ Btw, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I was just busy...**

**Amu: Yeah, playing Guitar Hero (which I do not own) and whatnot!**

**Neko: -smacks Amu in the head- Shut up!**

**Ikuto: -pops up in all his smexy glory- Don't hit my Amu-koi!**

**Neko: Yeah, yeah whatever. I don't take orders from anyone even if they're drop-dead gorgeous, which you're not!**

**Amu: But what about all those things you wrote about him in your dia-**

**Neko: -covers Amu's mouth- Stop. Talking. Now. Just do the disclaimer. (I remembered this time, yay!)**

**Amu: StrawberryNeko-0204 does not own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto: Found it! -holding a blue book that says "Journal"- Now let's see what's inside...**

**Neko: You get your hands off of that! -tackles Ikuto for the book- Enjoy... the... story...**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~(Recap of Chap. 2)~

_Ikuto brought his hand underneath Amu's chin and lifted her head. In a moment they were kissing. They both froze in that position when they heard a voice shouting,_

_"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! What are you doing here?!"_

~(Recap Ends)~

"Why are you here? And where's Hinamori-san?" Tadase shouted. **(He's facing Ikuto's back, so he can't see Amu because she's being covered.)**

"After that little speech you're still gonna call her Hinamori-san? I would suggest Amu-chan or even Amu-koi, but those are already taken." **(Yeah, yeah I know he only calls her Amu-koi but it's implied.)**

"By who, exactly?" Tadase asked.

"Me." Ikuto said bluntly. He then lowered his head again.

"What do you mean?" Tadase questioned. Ikuto just kept his head down and didn't say anything. "I'm talking to you cat!" He walked out from behind Ikuto to see what he was doing. When he saw what was happening, he froze. "...What's going on here?" What Tadase saw in front of him, he didn't want to believe. Ikuto and Amu were, kissing!

"Um... Can someone please explain what's going on?"

They broke apart so they could answer the question. Amu was too busy blushing from embarrasment, so Ikuto answered instead.

"Well," he started. "When you and the other guardians were busy taking a test, Amu was sleeping in..." He recalled the whole story and when he was done Tadase just stared at him like he had two heads.

"Bu-but how did you know about the meeting?"

"I saw you put a note in her locker so I deceided to go and read it."

"About that," Amu chimed in. "How did you get into my locker?"

"I have my ways Amu-koi." he replied. "I'm terribly sorry but I must get going now." He gave Amu a quick peck on the lips, leaving her feeling flushed, and snuck out with his cat-like ways.

An awkward silence fell over Amu and Tadase. Tadase opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the other guardians' chatting. "We'll continue this, uh, conversation later.'' Amu said as the guardians headed toward them.

---(After School-Guardian Meeting)---

"There have been no recent cases of x-egg activity anywhere." reported Nagihiko.

"Tha-that's good." Tadase stuttered.

"Yeah." added Amu.

Rima watched the two guardians with a close eye. She noticed they kepy giving each other small glances and blushed shortly after. "What's up with you two?" she asked.

"No-nothing!" they both shouted quickly, making her even more suspicious.

"Sure, whatever you say..." Rima replied, her suspicions high. She kept a close eye on them throughout the rest of the meeting. 'There's something they're not telling us,' she thought. 'And Im going to find out what it is.'

She turned to the other guardians giving them each a look that said, 'We need to talk.' They all nodded their head's in agreement as the meeting came to an end. The other two guardians missed this exchange seeing as they were too busy trying to avoid contact with each other and everyone else around them.

---(After Guardian Meeting-Outside School Gates)---

"So what are we going to do about those two as red as cherries over there?'' Rima asked.

"Hmm..." Nagihiko pondered. "The real problem is, why they've been acting so strangely. What do you guys think it could be?"

"I've got it!" Yaya said suddenly, startling both Rima and Nagihiko. They stared at her waiting for what she thought the problem was, although they had an idea of what she was going to say.

"They're having a lovers' spat!" she exclaimed, beaming happily about her reply. They could only stare at her and sigh. 'Of course she would think that,' they thought. 'It's like, her automatic reply to any Tadase/Amu problem.'

"Do you think it has anything to do with Ikuto?" Rima asked. They pondered the thought for a moment. They all came to an agreement: "Nah, it couldn't be." As they said this one thought pierced the back of their minds: "But what if it does..."

At the sound of his name, Ikuto's cat ears popped up suddenly. He had been sitting in a tree near the school, waiting for Amu to come out. He had heard Rima ask, "Do you think it has anything to do with Ikuto?" He waited silently for their response. 'Does _what_ have anything have to do with me?' he thought. 'Maybe something happened between Amu and Tadase after I left. I'll drop by her house later and ask.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard them say, "Nah, it couldn't be." At this, he jumped out of the tree and landed behind them. **(Don't ask me how cause I don't know. Let's just say he's a very skilled cat. -_-")**

"Hello kiddies," he said, smirking when he saw them tense up. "Now answer this one question: Why does all this chit-chat I'm hearing include me?''

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Neko: I finally -pant- got -pant- it! -falls to the ground unconscious-**

**Amu: Oh my god Ikuto, what did you do?! -finds an inhaler next to Neko- She has asthma and she chased you around the house! This is all your fault!**

**Ikuto: How is this my fault?!**

**Amu: You're the one who stole her journal and made her chase you around the house. For that, you're going to be the one to revive her.**

**Ikuto: ...All right. -leans in to perform CPR-**

**Neko: -thinking- Yay! I finally get to kiss him! I know it's only CPR, but what the hell it's still a kiss! WOOHOO!!!**

**Tadase: -pops up out of nowhere and pushes Ikuto out of the way- Let a professional do it.**

**Neko: -opens eyes and gets up- Wait! That's okay! I'm alive, you don't have to perform CPR on me anymore!**

**Tadase: But I want to...**

**Neko: WHAT?! -grabs inhaler and starts running- GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko: Hello again everyone!! I tried the role-playing thing last time and found I kinda liked it. So I'm going to keep doing it for the rest of the chapters. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, btw... ^-^**

**Amu: It's because you've been ignoring us.**

**Neko: I have not!!**

**Amu: Yes, because watching dramas till 6 in the morning instead of writing new chapters is what, chit-chatting with us?**

**Neko: ... Just do the disclaimer.**

**Amu: StrawberryNeko-0204 does not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

~(Recap of Ch. 3)~

"Hello kiddies," he said, smirking when he saw them tense up. "Now answer this one question: Why does all this chit-chat I'm hearing include me?"

~(Recap Ends)~

"No-nothing!" Nagihiko stuttered. "What do you mean chit-chat? No one's talking."

"Yeah," Rima added. "We have no idea what you mean."

"What are guys talking about?" exclaimed Yaya, clearly not being in the loop. "We were saying how Amu-chi and Tadase were acting weird and we were wondering if it had anything to do with you!"

"Yaya! You weren't supposed to tell him!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Oh," Yaya said. "Well, now that he knows, do you have any idea why they were acting so weird?"

"I have an idea..." Ikuto said with a knowing smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rima asked. **(It means he has an idea as to why they were acting that why, derr.)**

He was going to say more when he felt a tugging on his shirt. He looked down and saw that it was Yaya who was doing the tugging. But, it wasn't him she was looking at. She was staring straight ahead of her and pointing in the same direction. Everyone turned to look in that direction and let out a startled gasp. It was Amu and Tadase coming out of the school, together. They watched as they nodded their good-byes and went their separate ways.

"Okay," said Rima. "Nagihiko, you'll catch up with Tadase and find out anythin you can. Yaya and I will found out what we can from Amu."

"But what about Ikuto?" Yaya asked. Everyone turned to look, but he was nowhere to be found. "Ah, well..." she sighed. "Let's get down to the plan."

---(After Secret Meetin-The Boys)---

"Hey Tadase, wait up!" shouted Nagihiko. He caught up with him out of breath.

"So, what's going on?" Tadase asked.

"Um, nothing much. But, I could see there was something going on with you and Amu-chan today. What was that about?" he asked.

Tadase looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. His face expressionless. "I really think you should be discussing this Hinamori-san. It's really a personal issue of hers."

"All right," said Nagihiko. "But can I ask one more question?"

"Um, sure."

"If it's Amu-chan's 'personal problem', how is this affecting you?"

"I know you're trying to help," Tadase said suddenly. "But can you stop asking questions about Hinamori-san."

"Ah, sorry." Nagihiko said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. Sorry for the sudden outburst. I gotta get home. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, ja ne." Nagihiko said, walking toward his house. 'I wonder what personal problem Amu-chan has. And why it's affecting Tadase that way. Ah well, if it's important, she'd tell us right?'

---(After Secret Meeting-The Girls)---

"Amu-chi!" "Amu, wait up!" Yaya and Rima shouted, trying to catch up with their friend.

Amu waited for them to catch up, watching them to try to catch their breath as they approached her.

"So, what's going on guys?" she asked.

"Oh nothing really," Rima replied. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Well, to start of-"

"What's going on with you and Tadase?" asked Yaya, being the straightforward (or simple-minded, however you choose to look at it -_-") girl that she is and interrupting Rima.

Amu blushed and looked at the ground. She hesitated then quietly, "I really think I should tell you when we're all together."

"Amu..." said Rima softly. "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just, if I'm going to tell you guys, I dont' want to keep anyone out of the loop, you know?"

"Okay," said Rima. "We totally understand. But you can you promise me one thing?" Amu nodded. "Can you tell us what's going on at the Guardian Meeting tomorrow?"

Rima and Yaya said their good-byes and headed toward the direction of their houses. Amu could only look after them in shock. 'Now how the heck am I gonna do that?! I'm definitely _not_ having a reapeat of earlier...' she thought, shuddering at the memory as she walked towards her house.

---(Amu's House)---

'Ah, another day coming to an end.' she thought. 'Quite badly actually. First Rima and Yaya want to know what's up with me and Tadase. Then Dad starts throwing a hissy fit because I came home late. Would you even call that a hissy fit? It was more like a jumble of crying and incomprehensible words... Ah, whatever!'

She opened her room door, and relieved to see no Ikuto anywhere **(freak, that's your boyfriend!) **went outside to her balcony to be alone. She was deep in thought thinking about how to break the news to her friends **(excluding Tadasw, of course)** when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and heard a voice whisper in ear,

"Thinking about Amu-koi?"

"Not you exactly. It does pertain though. Ah, what should I do..."

Ikuto was confused. Wasn't she supposed to get all embarrased and stutter? Where was the girl who would try to break through his grasp and force him to leave? What happened to his girlfriend?

Her turned her around and shook her. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?!" **(A little OOCish there, are we?)**

Amu just looked at him and blinked twice. She then started to blush furiously. "I-Ikuto! Wh-what are you doing here? And why are you shaking me and saying such crazy things?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace and sighed, relieved.

She tried to break free of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "Le-let me go! What is _up _with you?"

He let go suddenly. "Me?! You're the one that was acting weird! You didn't blush and go into a frenzy so I got a little... *cough*worried*cough*."

"You got wha?" she asked.

"I got..." he said hesitantly. "...worried."

At this, she burst out laughing. When she finally stopped, she had to take a few seconds to catch her breath. "Aw, that's nice. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm just fine..." She sighed and turned back to face the sky. This time, when she felt arms around her waist, she blushed but did nothing else. She felt a pressure on her shoulder and turned to se what it was. When she saw it was just Ikuto, she returned to her original position.

"I think there's something you're not telling me," he said, mouth right next to her ear, his voice barely above a whisper. "You were so out of it, you didn't even notice it was me. And that almost never happens unless it's something important you're thinking about. Don't worry, you can tell me anything."

With that last sentence, Amu felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She remembered her friend's face as she said that same sentence. It was full of concern for her friend and it made her feel bad that she hadn't told her anything. Sighing Amu replied, "I need a way to tell my friends about us without hurting them."

Ikuto was going to suggest something similar to what had happened earlier when he heard a muffled yawn. "Let's get you to bed. Maybe you can even think of some solutions while you sleep." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. She was too tired to argue and he was grateful for that. He placed her on the bed and turned to leave when he felt tugging on hes shirt. He turned to find that it was Amu.

"Stay," she said with pleading eyes. "Please."

"Alright," he said, sighing. "Only because you're asking though." He got into bed and felt Amu cuddle into his chest. He sighed again watching as his girlfriend drifted off to sleep, preparing for the day ahead of them.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Neko: -Phew!- It's done. That has to be the longest chapter so far. I'm sorry I made Ikuto kinda OOCish. I'm just not that perverted. You know, while writing this story, I kinda get the feeling that I'm missing something...**

**Ran: Or some**_**one... **_

**Neko: Nah, I don't think it's anyone...**

**Ran/Miki/Su: Are you serious?! (with the added ~desu from Su)**

**Neko: Um, you guys...**

**Ran/Miki/Su: -anime sweat drop- no kidding**

**Neko: Uh, sorry about that. It's just I don't really know when I should put you guys in. I'm not really used to writing minor roles. -_-"**

**Ran/Miki/Su: MINOR?!?! What do you mean by that?!**

**Neko: I just mean that you guys aren't really a big part of my...-sentence trails off- I'm not making this any better for my self, am I?**

**Ran/Miki/Su: -shakes head- **

**Ran: If you don't put us in the next chapter we're going to make your life a living hell.**

**Neko: Ooo, big talk for such a little... -sees Ran giving her the death glare and goes and hides in a corner-**

**Miki: If you want Neko to continue writing so she could put us in the next chapter, please review so we don't make her life a living hell.**

**Neko: -whimpering in the corner- Must put charas in next chapter. Must put charas in next chapter. Must put charas in...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ikuto: Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been.**

**Neko: Uh, well, you see...**

**Ikuto: I'm waiting...**

**Amu: Oh, leave her alone Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I will NOT leave her alone until she tells us why the hell it took her so long to update.**

**Neko: -bows on the ground- I'm sooooooo sorry. I've been doing a very, very bad thing...**

**Ikuto: And that is..?**

**Neko: -mumbles in a small voice- Procrastinating...**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry, did you say, 'Procrastinating'? You haven't updated in about three months because you've been PROCRASTINATING?!?!**

**Amu: Give her a break Ikuto. At least she's back.**

**Neko: Yeah, thanks Amu. At least I haven't forgotten you completely. Plus, I believe I left you guys off on a very nice scene.**

**Ikuto: -rubs temple- You know what, just forget it. She doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy.**

**Neko: You think he's pissed?**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- I don't even want to answer that...**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

---(The Next Morning - Secret Meeting)---

The three guardians had woken up early this morning and decided to meet before everyone else. They were now in the guardian garden, swapping the pieces of information they had gathered.

"There's definitely something going on," said Nagihiko. "And I have a feeling that it's something big."

"Well I know one thing's for sure," added Rima. "We're going to find out what it is, today."

"True," Yaya interjected. "But Yaya doesn't think she can wait that long."

Rima just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, we're gonna have to if we want to find out what this big secret of hers is."

"Hold on a sec. You got Amu-chan to tell us what her big secret is?" Nagihiko said, disbelief clear in his voice. Rima just nodded her head. "Wow, since she's always so stubbern I would've never thought she'd agree to that."

Rima just looked at him with a stone-like face. "Whatever," she said and walked away.

"Well, now that that's over," Yaya said with a yawn. "Yaya's going to take a nap. This is way too early for Yaya to be getting up." She did just that, using the table as her head rest while Nagihiko took a seat and waited for the other guardians' arrival.

---(Amu's House - Her Bed)---

Amu awoke to something warm and furry wrapped around her legs. She looked under the covers to see what it was and was a little alarmed to find it was a tail. She calmed down when events of the night before came flowing through her memories. She turned aware, being aware to not disturb the tail in between her legs, and faced Ikuto. She lightly traced the features of his face, her fingers barely touching the surface of his skin.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping," she said with a sigh. "Why can't he just act that way?" He was going to open his eyes indicating that he was awake when she continued on. "But like I said before, his teasing makes me love him even more." She moved up to giv him a peck on the nose and froze in that position when he opened one eye lazily and stared straight into hers.

"Trying to attack me in my sleep, Amu? And you call me the perv," he said with a small smirk. "By the way, you're one to talk. What, with your 'Cool & Spicy' mask that you put on almost ALL the time."

Her cheeks turned a dark red and she removed her lips from his nose. "I-Ikuto! Yo-you heard everything?" He nodded. She tried to back away, but she felt the tail in between her legs tighten, keeping her rooted to the spot. She felt him nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck and move his lips, but she couldn't hear him.

"Wh-what are yo-you saying?"

She felt a gush of air on her neck and knew he was sighing. He turned his head slightly and said, "You know, you're gonna be late for school." With that, he let go of her suddenly and got off the bed in one quick movement, for he knew what was coming. She sat up suddenly and sky-rocketed out of the bed, hurriedly trying to get ready for school.

"If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd probably be piled up in a heap on the floor right about now." He stated with a small chuckle.

"Shut up!" She said, running into her bathroom with her clothes in hand, frantically trying to get ready. She was in and out of the bathroom in under 10 minutes with her school uniform on, teeth brushed, and hair fixed. "Phew, that's gotta be the fastest I've ever gotten ready so far."

"Nah, I've seen you go faster."

"Stalker."

He responded with a chuckle as he walked out onto her balcony.

"Meet you downstairs in 5 minutes."

"That's what you said last time..." He said, his voice trailing as he jumped off the balcony.

She rolled her eyes, flung her room door open, and ran down the stairs. She zoomed past her mom, dad, and sister, not even bothering to say goodbye. She heard her dad shout something about his 'precious sparrow not even saying goodbye anymore' as she ran out the front door and sighed. 'Dads...' she thought.

She stopped running abrubtly. This was mostly due to the fact that she had collided with somebody. She waited for the ground to break her fall, but it never came. Instead, she felt two arms wrapped around her waist, and opening her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, she saw it was Ikuto. She sighed with relief as he helped her get back on her feet.

"Thanks for catching me." She said, trying to hold back a blush, her attempts useless.

"Don't I always."

She smiled warmly and continued walking toward her school. She felt her face become hotter when she realized that Ikuto had discreetly slipped his hand inside her own. She was so occupied with trying to keep her blush from getting any darker that she didn't notice Ikuto was speaking.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked apologetically.

"I was asking you if you had come up with any solutions for today," he said. Smirking, he leant down and whispered in her ear. "Or are you too focused on our hands?"

She just kept walking and didn't say a word. He thought she'd forgotten how to speak for a second when he heard her mumble something. "Well, not really. I was actually kinda hoping that you had any ideas."

'Bad idea, Amu. Very bad idea indeed.' Ikuto thought. She watched as the smirk slowly appeared on his face. She had an idea of what he was thinking and immediately regretted her words. She took her free hand and smacked him playfully on the shoulder, causing him to be interrupted from his thoughts.

"I know you're thinking something perverted," she said, smiling. "And you better stop."

"Oh, how well you know me." He said, giving a small smile himself.

"No, but seriously. We need to discuss this." All playfulness was gone from their faces, immediately being replaced by seriousness. Well, except for the smirk on Ikuto's face, but the look he sent Amu showed that he was serious.

"Well since we already cleared Kiddy King from all this, it shouldn't be all that hard, right?" He saw slight pain flash across her face when he mentioned Tadase's aforementioned nickname, most likely thinking about the events leading up to that fateful day. "You know, if you aren't comfortable with telling them, it's okay if we wait a little while."

"No," she said. "I think it's best if we let them know now. You know, better sooner than later. Plus, they're my friends and I don't think this is something to keep from them. I'll just tell them straight out. It'll be better for all of us."

"Aww, but that's no fun!" Ikuto whined slightly, giving a little pout.

"It's not supposed to be fun!" Amu snapped. "It's supposed to be... I don't know what it's supposed to be! Anything but fun."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want. Just try not to hurt yourself thinking about what it's supposed to be!" He said with a light chuckle. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'll try not to be too perverted when we're breaking the news at the Guardian Meeting this afternoon." She blushed a dark red and tried to walk ahead out of view, but was held back by a force.

"Where are you going? We're here. Plus, did you forget we were holding hands?"

She turned and looked to find the school in front of her. "When did we get here..." she muttered under her breath, transfixed. She walked a few steps ahead of her and was broken out of her trance when she felt something on her forehead. It took her a few seconds to realize what it was.

"Ikuto..." she said, her face flaring up with anger. She realized that he was further back than what she remembered but dismissed the fact. "Why did you do that?!"

"What, no honorific?" he said with a smirk. She glared at him. "I did it because you were staring into space and not doing anything."

Her frown turned into a small smirk, a trait she had picked up from Ikuto. His smirking face became slightly shocked. "What are you going to do?" She started running towards him, not saying one word. Then she... tackled him. She fell on top of him, laughing. When she caught her breath she spoke.

"That was for flicking me!" she said with a laugh. "Well, I gotta--" She was cut off when Ikuto crushed his lips to hers. They pulled away after a few moments, her breath ragged and her face flushed. 'I love his eyes,' she thought, looking deep into them. 'They are like relaxing pools of sapphire I could just sw--'. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt breathing in her ear. It was tickly so she giggled.

"You're going to be late," a husky voice said in her ear.

"Ah, you're right! Bye, Ikuto-koi!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pushed herself off of him. He stood up and watched as she ran into the school. "Bye, Amu-koi," he said, knowing that it was only meant for his ears only. Little did he know, someone else did hear. And this said person just witnessed the whole scene, emerald eyes full of confusion.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Neko: There. I'm finally done with this chapter. **

**Ikuto: Finally.**

**Neko: Hey, hey, hey. You better watch it buddy. There's only one more chapter left and a whole lot can happen in a chapter. *cough*Tadamu*cough***

**Ikuto: Alright, alright. I'm sorry for being mean.**

**Neko: Oh my gosh, Ikuto just apologized! I think this is a historical moment!! Amu, get the camera! -goes up to Ikuto and gives him a hug while Amu takes picture-**

**Ikuto: Okay, enough. I think my girlfriend's getting jealous. -smirks-**

**Amu: Actually, I couldn't really care less. Heck, you can steal him and never bring him back for all I care.**

**Ikuto: Aww, Amu I'm hurt. -feigns hurt and gives fake pout-**

**Neko: -whispers to Ikuto- Don't worry. I'll make the next chapter full of Amuto lovin'. Just you wait.**

**Amu: What are you guys saying over there?**

**Neko: Oh nothing, nothing. -puts arm around Ikuto- Just resolving some conflicts. -gives sparkly Tadase-like smile-**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Uh, okay... Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. Please R--**

**Yoruko: Please R & R.**

**Neko: Yoruko! What are you doing here? This is the wrong fic, you know.**

**Yoruko: Oh... Whatever.**

**Mitsuru: Ooh, who's this pretty lady over here? **

**Neko: Mitsuru, get away from Amu this minute! Can't you see she has a boyfriend?! **

**Amu: No I don't!**

**Mitsuru: -raises eyebrow in a questioning manner-**

**Neko: -sweatdrops- Uh, don't listen to her. She's just in denial.**

**Hiroshi: -yawns- Can everyone be quiet? I'm trying to sleep.**

**Ikuto: Who's charas are these?**

**Yoruko/Mitsuru/Hiroshi: We're Neko's.**

**Neko: Yeah, they're my charas in my new story 'Bam! And So It Was'. Yoruko, the musical and nonchalant one. Mitsuru, the perv. And Hiroshi, the lazy one. Mitsuru, I think you and Ikuto would make great friends.**

**Mitsuru: Oh yeah, we already made plans to tease Amu to no end this weekend.**

**Amu: Neko, get your perverted chara away from Ikuto! And one more thing: Why are they all boys?!**

**Neko: Guess you'll have to read the story to find out. Um, even though Yoruko already said it, I feel the need to say it again. Please R&R. I'll update the LAST chapter when I get at least 20 REVIEWS. So review people!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: LAST CHAPTER!

**Neko: Hello again! Like I said, I'll update the next chapter when I get 20 reviews and uh, here you go. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, especially Koneko96 who pushed me to write this because you were indeed the 20th reviewer. Now, just a reminder, this is the LAST CHAPTER!!! It's kinda sad to be ending it but still. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Ps: I changed my name to MidnightNeko-0204, just wanted to let you know. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

---(Before School-Guardian Meeting)---

"Where's Amu-chi!!" Yaya whined.

"I'm sure she's just running late," said Rima, calm as ever. "She'll be here soon."

"Hopefully..." Nagihiko added. Tadase was silent.

They all turned their heads when they heard the garden doors open. They all stared in shock when they saw it wasn't their pink-haired friend in front of them. Instead it was Kuukai!

"Hey guys..." he said hesitantly, confusion clear on his face.

The guardians were worried about their friend. What happened to their energetic, happy-go-lucky former Jack?

"Kuukai..." Tadase spoke for the first time that day. "What's the matter?''

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the garden doors being opened. They watched as the pinkette ran into the garden, out of breath. Kuukai turned away from her, a faint blush visible on his face.

"So," she said, smiling. "What'd I miss?"

---(During School-Math Class)---

'Well,' she thought, blocking out the teacher's talking. 'That was a very odd meeting.' She shook her head, thinking back to that morning's meeting.

-Flashback Begins-

'Stupid Ikuto,' she thought, running into the school, looking for the garden. 'Why did he flick me, thus making me want to tackle him, therefore making me late?!' She stomped angrily through the school, stopping a few feet away from the garden doors. She closed her eyes, missing Kuukai's entrance into the garden. She took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself. She then ran into the garden, feigning loss of breath.

"So," she said, smiling. "What'd I miss?"

She walked over to her seat and sat down. "What's with the red face?" she asked, noticing Kuukai's blush. She then did a double-take. "Whoa, Kuukai! What are you doing here?"

"Uh...um...I..." Kuukai said, tripping over his words, his blush getting slightly darker. He looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh, look at the time. I must go before I'm late to school." He ran out of the garden as fast as he could, using his athletic abilities to his advantage.

"Uh, okay then..." Amu said hesitantly.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kuukai." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah..." they all agreed.

'Ding Dong, Ding Dong' the bell rang. The guardians gathered up their belongings and went to their classes, each thinking about what had just happened.

-Flashback Ends-

"Himamori-san! Himamori-san! Himamori-san!" She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called repeatedly. Well, sort of.

"It's HiNamori, sensei. What do you want?" (I'm not sure how to make her sound Cool & Spicy without making her sound rude. -_-" I'll try my best.)

"Cool & Spicy!" said two bystanding girls, hearts of admiraton in their eyes.

"Can you give the answer to number 7, please? Aahh!" Nikaido-sensei said before tripping over his own feet.

"I... have no idea," she said, sighing. With that, the bell rang indicating the end of class. She gathered up her things and headed out to the garden.

---(After School-Guardian Meeting)---

Amu entered the garden, a depressed look on her face. 'I've been so caught up in this morning, I completely forgot about the whole Ikuto situation!' She jumped in the air when she heard something crash and fall to the ground. She looked around and saw Kuukai laying next to the table. 'He must've crashed into the table.' She ran over to him and helped him up.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said, laughing. "So, what brings you back to the garden?"

"Uh, nothing really. Just felt like visiting." He replied, the nervousness clearly visible in his voice.

"Why are you so nervous?" She reached up to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrunk away from her touch, blushing furiously.

"I-I have something to ta-talk to you about." He stuttered. (Oh my gosh, he's so OOC!)

"Um, okay..."

"I saw what happened this morning."

She felt her body freeze up. She hoped he wasn't talking about what happened before the meeting. "You know, the whole thing with Tsukiyomi-san." She felt as if she was about to faint. She realized her body was headed for the ground when two arms wrapped around her suddenly.

"So it was you that was watching us." a husky voice stated.

"Ikuto-koi!"

"Ikuto-koi? So it's true. You guys are together." Kuukai said with a sigh. "Someone's gonna be quite pissed."

"If you're talking about Kiddy King, he already found out."

"How?''

"I can show you if you'd like. But that's all up to Amu-koi." The smirk clear on his face.

She was going to answer with a firm, 'No!' when Ikuto's words from earlier sunk in. "You knew he was watching us?!"

"No, I said I knew someone was watching us. I never knew who it was until know."

"You still knew someone was watching us! I can't believe you!" She turned away from him with a 'Hmph!' and her arms crossed.

He bent down, hugging her from behind, his head on her shoulder. She tried to break free of his grasp, but he was too strong. He chuckled and whispered, "Your friends are coming."

She gasped and desperately tried to break free. He still wouldn't let her go. "Well,'' she sighed. "I guess this is one way to sort of lead up to telling them."

"Yeah," he said. "Or we can always just get it over with like this." He smirked and turned her around, the guardians walking in just as he leant down to kiss her.

Three gasps could be heard throughout the room. Tadase and Kuukai were speechless, shocked that they had to witness this scene yet again.

They looked at Amu, Ikuto, and Kuukai, then turned to Tadase. Then back. Then back again. They kept going back and forth until they heard heavy breathing. They looked back to Amu and Ikuto, shock clear in their eyes. Even Rima's stone-like face showed signs of utter shock.

"Well this is... uh..." Nagihiko struggled.

"Amu-chi..."

"Is this what you were going to tell us?" Rima asked.

Amu turned a dark red and stuttered. "N-not exactly th-this way." She shot Ikuto a look but couldn't stay mad at him because she knew he was just trying to help.

"Well, we just want you to know that we're all happy for you. Right guys?" said Nagihiko.

"Uh..." they all said.

Nagihiko shrugged and gave a sheepish look. "I tried..."

"It's alright," said Amu. "I know it's not easy to grasp, but it is what it is."

"And we don't mind." Everyone turned to look at Tadase. "Because as long as you're happy, we're happy." He flashed one of his dazzling smiles.

She let go of Ikuto and ran to Tadase. She bowed and said, "Arigato, Tadase-kun." She got up and gave him a hug, smiling. When she let go, the blushes were clearly visible. Althought hers was now just a light sprinkle. She walked back to Ikuto and felt him lean down beside her.

"You know, it's not good to make your boyfriend jealous like that." She could hear the smirk in his voice and turned a dark red. She then felt pressure on her ear and realized...

"Ikutoooo!! What's with you and the biting of my ear?!" she yelled, rubbing her ear tentatively.

He started chuckling, which made her mad and start chasing him. Everyone else just watched, all laughing. They were happy for their friend because she was happy and that makes for a truly happy ending.

**Ah... the fic is finally done! I can't believe I just finished my first chapter story! Oh, wait what's this? There's more? Well, we should read on and find out! I wonder what's going to happen? (Ikuto: Wait a sec, doesn't she know what's going to happen since she wrote it? Amu: Yeah, just leave her alone...)**

_

_

_

_

_

_

Or so they thought.

---(Outside Guardian Garden)---

"Target has been located," a mysterious man said into a cellphone. "Her name is Hinamori Amu. Apparently she's going out with Tsukiyomi."

"Excellent," the man on the other line said. "She usually gets in our way, but this time we can use her to our advantage."

"How?"

"You say she's going out with Tsukiyomi, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then that's all we need right now." Cackling could be heard on the phone while the unseen mysterious man concocted an evil plan.

**--Fades to black--**

**--Cuts back to scene in the garden-- (You know like how in the movies, you think it's over but it really isn't? Yeah, like that.)**

"There's just one more problem," said Kuukai.

"What's that?" asked Amu. She was now sitting on top of Ikuto, her attention directed at Kuukai.

"How are you planning on telling Utau?"

The shock was evident on both their faces. Wide-eyed they turned to each other and simultaneously muttered, "Oh crap..."

**Okay, NOW the fic is over, right? Yeah, so how did you like it? Sorry if it sounded a bit too rushed. I'm not sure I'm gonna make a sequel to it but if I get enough reviews asking for one I just might. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited my story, it really means a lot. Well then, I hope you enjoyed reading Dreamstate cuz I certainly enjoyed writing it and I hope to see you guys in my future stories.**

**Ja, ne! _**

**~MidnightNeko-0204**


End file.
